


Rainbow-san's Softober 2019 (ft. Seteth)

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Cats, Comfort, Cooking, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Fluff, Fishing, Flirting, Fluff, Flying, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, Making Out, Marriage, Married Life, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), War, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 14,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: 31 soft drabbles with Byleth and Seteth because I'm a hopeless romantic and I think we were robbed of happy married life and romance with him in general. My friend came up with the prompts and gave me the idea of writing this.





	1. Minor Injury

**Author's Note:**

> There's spoilers throughout for Seteth and Flayn's A-support, so be wary.
> 
> While everyone's out doing Goretober and Kinktober, I'm providing only the softest content with everyone's favorite green priest. I hope Softober catches on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is overworking herself.

It wasn't like Byleth to be clumsy, not even a little bit. After all, one blunder and you're dead meat on the battlefield. But since they had won the war, there was more paperwork, and more paperwork meant many near-sleepless nights for Byleth, leaving her exhausted beyond belief. 

As she descended the dining hall stairs after yet another late dinner, she could tell that she needed to get sleep. Unfortunately, Byleth realized this as she tripped down the stairs, landing with an unceremonious oof. Reorienting herself, she sighed in relief when she realized she was still alone, bruised, but with her pride intact. 

Wincing a little, she limped back to what was once the Archbishop's room (which it technically still was, but Byleth didn't care for the title). The light coming from under the door showed that she was not the only one working late tonight. 

"Good evening, Seteth." Byleth hung her jacket up as she walked in, kicking off her boots by the door. 

"Ah, beloved," Seteth regarded her from his desk, quill clinking to rest in the inkwell. "Are you still working?" 

"No," She sighed. "I think my body is protesting my lack of sleep." 

Seteth turned to her, concern obvious in his expression. His brow furrowed when he noticed the tears in her stockings, revealing scraped and bruised skin. 

"Byleth! What have you done to yourself?" He rushed to her side while she chuckled quietly to herself. 

"I…fell down the stairs while I was leaving the dining hall." Seteth didn't see the humor in this, his near-permanent frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

"Byleth," he began patiently. "You must take better care of yourself." He held out his hand for her to take, guiding her to the bathroom. When she sat on the edge of the tub, she removed her tights, letting Seteth pour water over the various injuries. 

"This really isn't necessary, you know."

"Please, allow me the indulgence of taking care of you." Seteth's stern tone did not match his affectionate words, and the devoted expression he wore was enough to prevent further protests from Byleth. 

They sat in silence, Seteth delicately tending to her wounds and Byleth doing her best to not nod off right there. Once she was bandaged to his satisfaction, he led her to bed, where she relaxed for the first time in weeks. 

"Promise me you won't overwork yourself like this again." Seteth said, watching as she buried herself in the blankets. 

"I promise, dear, " Byleth's voice was muffled in the blankets. "Thank you for taking care of me…"

"Anything for you." Seteth ran a hand through her hair, smiling when he noticed she was already asleep. _ If only you could always be this peaceful_, he thought, knowing full well that it could perhaps be centuries before things truly calmed down. Fortunately, centuries passed like nothing for Seteth, and he'd wait for as many as he had if it's what it would take for true peace once more.


	2. Favorite Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth surprises Seteth with a favorite meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just accept that I'm not going to catch up 😂

Fishing was always something which calmed Byleth's nerves, but something about fishing for someone other than herself was somewhat less relaxing. Her face did not give away the determination she felt as she cast her line, nor did it show the disappointment of getting the wrong fish (the cooks in the dining hall, however, were quite pleased). 

Another tug on her line and- there! She reeled in a Queen Loach, grunting as she wrestled the large fish to the ground. Quickly and expertly, she cleaned the fish, hoisting it over her shoulder to carry it into the kitchen. 

The fish landed on the counter, leaving Byleth to wonder how in the world she was going to cook it. Luckily she'd planned ahead for this, noticing Ashe reading at one of the nearby tables. She called him over, knowing that his cooking skills matched his archery. 

She didn't have Ashe cook anything for her, just asking for advice on seasoning and cook times. Byleth soon ended up with a simple but tasty dish, one that Seteth would (hopefully) enjoy. 

Covering the dish, she rushed through the monastery halls so as not to be stopped on her way to his office. Their relationship wasn't a secret, per se, but they had both agreed to announce their marriage after the war was over and the country had at least a brief respite. 

Seteth didn't know who was on the other side of his door, but he could smell the food from down the hall. He was quickly reminded of the fact that he'd skipped lunch that day. When Byleth knocked at the door, he was quick to invite her in, his expression softening as he saw her. 

"Good to see you, professor." Seteth greeted respectfully, intrigued by the small tray she was carrying. "What can I help you with?" 

"I think you've done quite enough for me, Seteth." Byleth close the door behind her, placing the tray in front of the confused advisor. "Don't think I don't know that you've been skipping lunch."

Seteth blushed a bit at her observation, pulling the tray closer. As he uncovered the plate, the smell of cooked fish hit him directly and his stomach growled, further confirming Byleth's point. 

"Ah, well that's…" Another growl from his stomach, and Seteth picked up the fork. "Thank you, Byleth."

She smiled happily as he started eating, satisfied with the result of her efforts. "Of course. Will I be seeing you in the dining hall tomorrow?" 

Seteth gave her a sheepish look, the dangerous glint in her eye compelling him to answer. "Yes, of course, love." 

"Then I shall leave you to your work." Byleth turned towards the door, one hand on the handle. "And Seteth? Remember that I'm relying on you as much as you rely on me. I need you in good health." 

She left before Seteth could respond, leaving him flustered, but blessedly full. Work went much smoother than before, and Seteth made a mental note to repay the favor soon, wondering briefly what Byleth liked to eat.


	3. Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic wyvern ride to a secret getaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting more comfortable with writing drabbles. This one flowed very nicely in my opinion.

"So, where are we going?" Byleth clung to Seteth's waist, seated behind him on his wyvern. 

"Patience, dear." His voice took on a teasing tone, one reserved only for her. "It will be worth the flight."

"I'll have you know that I'm quite enjoying this. It's another excuse to hold you tight." She squeezed his sides a bit for emphasis, burying her face in his neck. 

Seteth was grateful for the dark of night obscuring the blush spreading across his face. It was a lovely night, the moon bright in the sky, the air cool but not cold, the love of his life right there with him; there was nowhere else he'd rather be. 

"I'm going to land now." Seteth feels Byleth brace against him, and he guided the wyvern to the ground, patting its head once they landed. 

Ever the gentleman, Seteth helped Byleth down, not releasing her hand after she'd dismounted. 

They were in a small clearing, full of trees and the gentle sound of running water from a stream leading into a lake. The fireflies lazily hovering above the water were the icing on the cake, making the scene probably ten times more romantic than it would've been. 

"Seteth," Byleth's voice was low as he lead her through the field. "It's truly beautiful." 

"I used to come here quite a lot, many years ago." He had a wistful look in his eyes, remembering what were once happy times. "I always dreamed of sharing this place with someone…"

Byleth squeezed his hand when she noticed the sadness in his voice, reminding him that he no longer had to be alone. 

"I am honored to be the one you choose to share it with." Byleth said, leaning against his shoulder. 

"Of course." Seteth out an arm around her waist. "After all, you are the one I wish to spend eternity with." 

"Eternity." Byleth repeated, pulling him into a soft kiss.


	4. Cooking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking breakfast early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I just really like talking about food.

"You shouldn't feel guilty for taking time for yourself on your day off, Seteth." Byleth chided, poking at the deep worry lines in the green-haired man's forehead. 

"I do not feel guilt, rather a feeling of wasting daylight, which is one of the things I despise most." Seteth replied, almost pouting. 

"Well then, we might as well get to work." Byleth smiled, tugging him by his hand towards the dining hall. 

"Work? I thought you said-" Seteth was cut off with a finger against his lips. He resigned to being left with a million questions, allowing his wife to drag him through the dining hall and into the kitchen. 

"Is making food to sustain yourself not productive?" Byleth gestured towards the stove, a hopeful look in her eye. 

"I suppose you're right…" Seteth would've been perfectly content with a meal from the cooks in the dining hall, but this was a rare occasion to spend time with Byleth. 

It was early enough in the morning (Seteth's an early riser) that no one else was in the dining hall, not even Raphael, who was always first in line for breakfast. 

"You should know that I'm far from an amazing cook. I don't normally make anything extravagant." Seteth watched Byleth happily gather eggs, tomatoes, and leafy greens, 

"An omelette is far from extravagant, I think. Chop these tomatoes." Byleth handed Seteth a knife and focused her attention to the eggs, cracking them in a bowl. 

"The greens as well?" Seteth asked, nearly done with the tomatoes by the time Byleth was cracking the last egg. "I never said I was an inefficient cook." He said, noticing Byleth's incredulous expression. 

"Yes, please. I'll get a pan." As she got a pan ready, Seteth was left feeling more than a little nostalgic, a soft sigh coming from him. Byleth gave him a questioning glance, pouring just a bit of oil into the pan. "I used to cook with Flayn like this, when she was much younger. How I miss those days."

"Let's invite her whenever we get another chance. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Byleth said, taking the newly cut produce from him. She mixed it with the eggs, then poured half into the pan. "Do you know how to flip them?"

With an uncharacteristically smug smile, he gently nudged her aside, taking the pan from her. "Watch closely." A flick of his wrist, and the omelette was flipped, in one piece. 

"I never took you for much of a showoff, Seteth."

"Yes, well, there's not much for me to show off." He shrugged, sliding the omelette onto a nearby plate. "It's not all too difficult, how about you try this next one?" 

When the bottom of this omelette was cooked, Byleth attempted to flip it. High into the air it went, and when it landed in the pan, it broke into several pieces. It could now be classified as "scrambled eggs with vegetables". 

Byleth stared blankly at the ruined dish while Seteth shook with silent laughter, cheeks red and a hand over his mouth. 

"I apologize. I'll eat this one, and we can work on your…technique soon." 

"So you're saying that we'll be going this again, right?" Byleth leaned against him happily, smiling as he kissed the top of her head. 

"Yes, I would like that very much." Seteth said, picking up a fork to eat his destroyed omelette; it's the thought that counts, after all.


	5. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comfort of waking up next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sleepy when I wrote this and I channeled all my sleepy energy into it.

The sun filtered through where the curtain didn't fully cover, a strip of light landing directly on Seteth's face. He shifted away from it, groaning as his bones creaked, reminding him of his age. He turned to face the woman still asleep next to him. 

Byleth's mint hair was messy and falling over her face. One hand was shoved under the pillow, grasping a dagger; mercenary life had left her with a few habits that were hard to shake. Despite this, she looked incredibly peaceful. 

Seteth wanted to protect her in this moment, knowing that she didn't need any sort of protection, but the urge still lingered. He had to get up and start his day, put on his robes and circlet, but the sight of Byleth kept him firmly, comfortably in bed.

Fortunately for productivity's sake, Byleth stirred next to him, slowly blinking her eyes open. She gave him a lazy smile, reaching out to run a hand across his cheek; his beard tickled. 

"Did I wake you, love?" Seteth asked, his voice low and raspy with sleep. 

"No…it was the sun." True to her word, the patch of sun had grown larger and was now hitting her face. Her solution to the problem was to throw the blankets over both of their heads and bury her face in the pillow again, as if she had never woken. 

"Byleth, dear." There's just a hint of sterness in his tone as he brushes her hair away from her eyes, which were now scrunched tightly shut.

"I know what you're about to say," Byleth pulled him closer by his arm. "Yes, I know I need to wake up and start the day. But I can't see the harm in giving your wife another five minutes with you."

She pouted at him, knowing he'd cave, just like always. 

"Another five minutes it is." Seteth pulled her close to his chest, nuzzling her hair. In that moment, they were not Queen and Prime Minister, nor were they immortal beings, tasked with reforming the new world. No, they were simply fools in love, basking in each other's company for just a little bit longer.


	6. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth, Byleth and Flayn gather around the dinner table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't so much Seteth/Byleth as it is Byleth and Flayn having a pseudo mother/daughter relationship.

"I for one, am very glad that we could all find time to do this." Flayn sat at the table, across from Seteth and right next to Byleth, grinning almost smugly. 

"Yes, this is quite nice." Seteth passed a stack of plates around, serving a spoonful of seafood risotto to each. "The cooks have outdone themselves yet again." 

Byleth hummed her agreement, eagerly picking up a spoon to eat. 

"Oh, this is absolutely delightful!" Flayn spoke the words Byleth was thinking, and spoke many that she wasn't. "The rice is perfectly tender and creamy, the seafood is flavorful, not to mention the labor of constant stirring to get the perfect consistency."

Neither Seteth nor Byleth remembered just how Flayn got so interested in cooking; they shared a fond glance as she rambled on about the dish, Byleth looking absolutely enraptured by Flayn's speech. 

"You have always been such a good listener," Flayn looked to Byleth, apparently done talking about food for the moment. "And I have always been grateful for you taking an interest in what I have to say."

"It would be a shame to ignore what you have to say, Flayn," She glanced pointedly at the nearly full plate of food before her. "But I do think you should save your praises until after you eat, lest your food get cold."

"Yes, of course professo-- Byleth?" Flayn asked, growing flustered. "I am sorry! It still feels strange to call you by your first name, though we are family now."

Byleth reassured her with a gentle hand on her shoulder, smiling kindly. "I really don't mind you using my old title," She glanced around the room. "Cethleann."

Flayn practically beamed with joy, nodding as she turned back to her food. 

Byleth looked across the table, noticing Seteth staring happily at the two of them. 

"You seem content, Seteth."

"Yes, I am. I haven't felt so at peace for over a century." His words were true; the warmth that bloomed in his heart whenever he watched his daughter and wife bond was unmatched by most feelings, perhaps even those from before the first war. 

"I wish for the world to always be at peace, so we have more opportunities to do this," Her eyes widened with a sudden realization. "And I wish for peace for the sake of peace as well, of course!" 

Byleth and Seteth laughed at her panicked reaction, the mint-haired woman reaching an arm around her again. 

"Your kindness is a rarity in this world." Byleth said, instantly calming the young Saint. 

"I…try." Flayn blushed, a shy smile on her face. 

Byleth knew she'd never be a replacement for Flayn's mother, and she held no desire to do so. She did know, however, that she'd look out for Flayn like she were her own and would do anything for her. If anything were to warm Byleth's unbeating heart, it would be the radiant young woman next to her.


	7. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a typical morning with lots of banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My problem is that I update anywhere between 1-3am so by the time I post, I'm already behind 😂

"Have you always been a morning person, Seteth?" Byleth groggily asked, absently pawing at her hair to get it to stop sticking up. 

"Yes, I think so. I assume you were not ever a morning person," Seteth gave her pointed glance. "And you perhaps never will be." He stifled his laughter, brushing his hair in the mirror as he looked back at his disheveled wife. 

"For your personal safety," Byleth glared dangerously at the cheery man. "I recommend waiting until I've had my coffee to mock me." 

Seteth said no more, neatly hiding his pointed ears behind his hair. He stepped towards the closet, retrieving one of his robes. As he shrugged it on and began buttoning it, he heard a groan from Byleth (still sitting on the bed). Seteth raised an eyebrow in response. 

"It hurts me every morning," she dramatized, leaning forward on her arms. "Watching you cover up what could very well be Fódlan's most toned chest with those stuffy robes."

"Byleth…" Seteth sighed, long-suffering. "Not only am I quite fond of my robes, I fear for those who may gaze too long for your liking."

"That's a fair point." Finally, she stood, still in her nightdress and barefoot, while Seteth looked almost fully dressed. "Teach me how to be a morning person."

Another sigh from Seteth. "Well, I recommend not staying up so late, for one." Byleth pouted as she changed her clothes. "I've also found the process of waking up easier if you immediately get out of bed when you need to."

"I'll have you know that the ten extra minutes I spend resting are quite important to me."

"You mean the ten extra minutes you spend ogling me." Seteth adjusted the circlet on his head before sitting in a chair to put his boots on. 

"I would never." Byleth feigned indignation. 

"Yes, well, your not-ogling set me painfully behind schedule." Seteth moved to leave but was stopped by a hand on his arm. 

"I wanted…to eat breakfast together." Byleth looked up at him with doe eyes; even the vessel of the goddess was needy sometimes. 

"Only if you promise to please get a move on." His annoyed tone wasn't truly meant, not with the way he smiled subtly. 

Byleth chuckled to herself; how soft her husband was! The promise of breakfast with him was enough to make her hurry, and they eventually made it out of their quarters and into the hallway. 

"Oh, Seteth?" They stopped again, just before they left the third floor. "Thank you for waiting on me." She stood on her toes, kissing him softly on the cheek. 

"Of course." Seteth took her hand in his, blushing just a bit. Together, and fifteen minutes late, they strode into the dining hall, as they would do many times in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing flirty banter ❤️


	8. Different Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unconventional dress for an unconventional wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it says different outfit but like...I wanted to write Seteth getting a lil emotional while looking at Byleth so here we are.

"I still don't understand why I have to wear this." Byleth derisively sneered at the outfit laid out on the bed, the white fabric annoying her almost as much as the huge collar. 

"It's ceremonial." Came Seteth's curt answer from the bathroom. 

"It's ridiculous." She made no move to put it on, even as Seteth walked out, fully dressed. 

She froze on the spot, admiring her future husband in his wedding outfit. A blush spread across her face; he'd never worn white before and that was an absolute tragedy. The suit top was tailored to fit just a bit tighter than his usual robes, emphasizing the curve of his muscles. 

"Byleth," came Seteth's concerned voice, snapping her back to reality. "Are you alright?" 

Her blush spread furiously. "Yes, just fine. You look…very handsome." 

"Thank you, dearest." Seteth took her hand, kissing the back of it. "I assume you have no plans to change into your wedding dress?" 

"Well…" Byleth trailed off, glancing at the dress again. 

"Just know that no matter what you're wearing, be it full plate or nothing at all, your outfit won't deter me from marrying you. Though, I'm sure the public would have an opinion on your choice of outfit." Seteth thought for a moment. "I do wonder what it would look like on you." 

Byleth growled quietly, weighing the options in her mind. "I'll compromise." She took the collar and tossed it aside, making a pile as she threw most of the jewelry and the tulle underskirt with it. "Turn around." 

Seteth did as she asked, smiling at the grumbling he heard from behind him. He saw her boots go flying off, but said nothing. 

"Okay, you can look now." Byleth said quietly. 

As Seteth turned around, his heart very well could've stopped. There was Byleth, the very image of 'blushing bride' but in her own way: her barely-tamed hair crowned with a circlet and veil, the faux corset accentuating her form, the green details making her eyes stand out even more. 

"I figured that since our wedding was going to be a bit unconventional, my dress could too. What do you think?" Byleth smiled, scanning Seteth's face for an answer. 

"I…" Seteth was truly speechless, stunned by his fiancée. He was overwhelmed with emotion, unable to do anything but gape as if he'd never seen a woman before. His voice shook and he felt tears of unparalleled joy welling up in his eyes. "You're breathtaking."

Byleth placed her hand on his cheek, meeting his gaze. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled down at her. "Come, the beginning of our life together awaits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll have requests for soft things PLEASE comment them because I have run out of ideas past day 15 lmao.


	9. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of unfortunate situations and a lack of common courtesy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this was fun to write and now it's longer than all of my other ones.

There was no other way to put it, Seteth was exhausted. Skipping lunch, losing sleep, taking almost no time for himself, let alone time for himself and his wife. Sure, there were the fleeting glances in the hall, the times when Byleth brought him a lunch (and a stern talking to about eating), and the fact that they slept in the same bed. Their schedules, however, varied so drastically that none of that mattered. 

He sighed and rubbed his temples for the umpteenth time this hour, the words on the document blurring together. A knock at his office door startled him, causing him to spill the small inkwell by his arm. 

"Oh for the Goddess' sake- come in!" It was rare for Seteth to curse, but today had been especially trying; the ink rapidly spreading across his desk was the final straw. 

"Seteth?" Byleth entered, closing the door so no one could see her clearly distressed husband. 

"Oh, Byleth." He gave her a forced, tired smile, half heartedly mopping at the ink with a rag. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"My students," they were technically no longer her students, but they always would be in her mind. "Informed me that you are in rare form today. I see that they're right."

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Seteth gave her what he thought to be a terrifying glare (it worked on most students), but she was undeterred. 

"It means," Byleth walked around his desk and stood by his chair. "That you're working yourself to the point where you're making simple mistakes."

"Yes, well I--" Byleth's hand on his shoulder was enough to quiet him, and he gave her a pained expression. "It is not in my nature to complain, but I don't think I've ever felt so overworked. I believe this is the most time we've had together in the past month."

Seteth was right, and more importantly, looked so utterly worn out, Byleth couldn't help but frown at him. She leaned down, kissing his forehead beneath his circlet, right where his brow furrowed. She moved to each cheek, giggling as they reddened at the contact. 

"I missed you…" she muttered before pressing her lips to his gently. Seteth surprised her as he stood up, pulling her into an embrace. 

"I missed you too." He held her close to his chest and she took in his smell; parchment and sandalwood, but mostly ink as of the moment. 

Byleth tilted her head up, letting Seteth capture her lips in a much slower, more passionate kiss. He immediately felt himself relax into her, his hand moving to cup her cheek. 

At this moment, the door slammed open, Seteth almost tripping over his chair as he backed away from Byleth. The source of the interruption was Manuela, staring wide eyed at the two of them. 

"You know, it's bad enough that you're happily married, you don't need to go around flaunting it!" The songstress crossed her arms and pouted, looking more annoyed than she had any right to. 

"Excuse me!" Seteth's blood boiled at this intrusion. "Were you not the one who barged into my office without the common decency to knock?" 

"Always so horribly rude! I came in to inform our dear professor that she's needed in the courtyard immediately. Claude slipped Lysithea a stomach poison a few hours ago, and now that she's recovered, she's out for revenge." Manuela gave Byleth a weak smile. 

"I suppose I'm the only one be able to calm her, correct?" Byleth's stare was blank, not out of the ordinary, but a hilarious contrast to the red-faced Seteth next to her. Manuela nodded, and Byleth quietly sighed. "I'll go immediately." 

Byleth strode out of the room, giving Seteth a quick glance before she did. Manual turned to leave as well, but was stopped by Seteth's voice. 

"Manuela? I'd have a word with you." He leaned in close when she was on the opposite side of the desk. Seteth glared at her, suddenly seeming much larger than he was. "I do hope that what you saw will be kept private." 

"Yes…but of course, Seteth. Now if you'll excuse me I think Hanneman is calling me." Manuela quickly turned on heel and left, not sparing a look back. 

When his mortification faded somewhat, Seteth felt a bit smug, knowing that he could still intimidate others when he felt like it (besides Byleth, of course). 

He looked down at his desk and groaned; the ink had dried into a dark spot that would most definitely stain. Seteth would work too late, eat too little, and berate himself too much, but he would do it all with a sense of calm, knowing that his wife will be waiting for him at the end of the day, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who sent requests, I'm so excited to write them, thank you again~


	10. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball is held at Garreg Mach in celebration of victory in the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no specific route I based this off of besides my playthroughs which have just been "recruit everyone!" So, (almost) everyone is here.

The war was won, and Byleth found it in everyone's best interest to throw a celebration. She knew that they'd all go their separate ways; many of her students were children of lords unseated during the war, leaving them to pick up the slack. 

So, despite the small thought about the frivolity of it that lingered in the back of everyone's mind, there they all stood in the newly refurbished Garreg Mach, dressed up, glasses of champagne in hand. The halls were also decorated in gold and white, much like the ball five years ago. 

Byleth stood in the corner, occasionally sipping at the glass she held. She was never fond of champagne, but drank anyway, for celebration's sake. The sparkling room, the feast laid out, the smiles of her former students, it was as if the war never happened. The distinct lack of Edelgard did make her chest ache, but she pushed the thought away; it would do her no good to think about it now. 

"Heya, professor." Came Sylvain's voice. "You're looking pretty gloomy for what's supposed to be a celebration of victory."

"Is that so?" Byleth cursed her newfound expressiveness. 

"You're not as good at hiding your emotions as you think you are." He crossed his arms, leaning his head to one side. "What's on your mind?"

"Don't worry, Sylvain." She waved him off. "I'm just fine." She could see it in his eyes; he was going to push and push until he got an answer out of her. 

Byleth needed a distraction, something to throw him off- there. Felix glared towards them from the opposite side of the room. 

"You don't seem fine. You can talk to us, you know." Bless his heart. Sylvain clearly cared, but he couldn't take a hint that someone didn't want to talk. 

"I think Felix wants to dance with you, but he's too Felix too ask." Byleth gestured towards the silently fuming man across the way. 

"Are you trying to distr- oh, wow. He looks angry, even for Felix. This conversation isn't over!" Thankfully, Sylvain ran off to right his wrongs, leaving to Byleth sigh in relief. 

"You've gotten quite cunning over the years, haven't you?" Seteth walked up to her, having witnessed the exchange. 

"Don't make me find a distraction for you too." 

Seteth held his hands up in mock surrender. "I won't pry, if you wanted to talk about it, you would." 

Byleth nodded, turning her attention to the corner of the room where Sylvain looked to be bargaining with Felix. Her mouth turned up into a slight smile at the sight. 

She almost didn't notice Seteth put his glass down and turn to her, hand outstretched. 

"And just what are you doing?" Byleth's smile widened. 

"What I wish I had done five years ago, and what I almost didn't have a chance to do." 

"I must warn you," she said, taking his hand. "I have two left feet."

"It seems that you're in luck: this song is quite slow." 

"What a coincidence." Byleth smiled, her hands coming to rest on Seteth's shoulders, while his were around her waist. 

They didn't dance, per say, simply rocking together in time with the music. She rested her head on his chest, the thrum of his heartbeat an unfamiliar yet comforting sound.

"You're not a bad dancer, you know," Seteth said, letting himself get lost in the atmosphere. 

"Well, we're not quite dancing, now, are we?"

"I suppose not," he chuckled. "Perhaps I'll teach you."

"You'd do that for me?" Byleth pulled her head back, watching a blush slowly cover Seteth's face. 

"That is, if you'd like me to! I apologize if I've overstepped!" 

It was rare to see Seteth so flustered, and Byleth couldn't contain her laughter. She buried her face in his chest again. 

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there's background Sylvix in this fic, fight me about it.


	11. Cuddling in the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is a natural heater, and a cold Seteth takes advantage of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got cold here, so I wanted to write something cozy. I headcanon that bc Seteth's a dragon, he gets cold easily.

Byleth loved the winter. Though Garreg Mach didn't get as cold as it did in Faerghus, it wasn't what one would call a gentle winter. The snow fell on the monastery and blanketed it in a white coat; the professor found it mesmerizing, the chill in the air refreshing. 

Her husband, however, was a different person. The cold made Seteth grouchy, and he walked around the monastery at a faster pace than normal. Already short tempered by nature, many students found themselves avoiding him. 

After witnessing Seteth explode at Linhardt for falling asleep during his lecture (though Linhardt didn't react much, save for a tired yawn), Byleth felt the need to step in. 

"Seteth," she said, watching Linhardt wander back to his room. "Do you think you were a bit harsh on him?" 

"His lack of care regarding his lessons is unacceptable!" Seteth was fuming, his heavy breathing visible in the cold air. Byleth stifled a giggle; he truly resembled a raging dragon at the moment. 

"It's Linhardt, what do you expect? I'd say that the only thing out of the ordinary is your behavior, dear."

He opened and closed his mouth, sighing in resignation. "Perhaps you're right. It's just…"

Byleth cocked her head at the pause. Another sigh firm Seteth. 

"The weather." Seteth pinched the bridge of his nose. "It seems silly to admit, but I simply cannot stand the cold weather. My bones ache, I regularly slip on ice I cannot see, and no matter how many layers I don, I always feel the cold."

Byleth couldn't contain her laughter at this, covering her mouth when Seteth pouted at her. "I'm sorry, it's just not what I expected you to say. You have all the students and most of the faculty walking on eggshells around you…because you're cold!" She burst into another fit of laughter.

"At the very least, I am glad my plight amuses someone." 

"My dear Seteth." Byleth leaned up to kiss him, placing her warm hands on his cheeks. "Come with me."

How is she so warm? Seteth wondered, letting her lead him to the third floor. 

Byleth lit the fireplace in their room and placed a few pillows on the floor, urging Seteth to sit.

"I have work to do…" Seteth weakly protested. 

"And I'll bring you your paperwork. You are of no use to anyone when you can't even hold a simple conversation without losing your temper."

He grumbled a bit, but sat down nonetheless, feeling the weight of a blanket being draped over his shoulders. Byleth sat down on his lap, arms around his neck in a loose embrace. 

"Hello." He pulled her close, sharing the blanket with her. 

"Hello yourself. Is this any better?" She kissed his cold lips again. 

"Yes, this is much better. Thank you, Byleth."

She hummed quietly, pressing her cheek against his. "You owe probably everyone in this monastery an apology."

Seteth groaned. "Yes, you're right."


	12. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new professor threatens Byleth's patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as fluffy as I wanted it to be, it got away from me while I was writing, I'm sorry if it's not great.

"We're getting a new teacher, have you heard? Oh, don't just stare at me blankly, Byleth!" Manuela tapped her foot impatiently, annoyed by Byleth's typical lack of reaction. 

"Yes, I've heard." 

"Have you heard it's a woman?" 

A nod from Byleth. 

"And? Any thoughts?" A vein bulged at the side of Manuela's head; why wouldn't Byleth indulge in gossip with her? 

"I hope she's capable. Excuse me, Manuela, class is about to begin." She briskly left, leaving the nurse to her one-sided gossip. 

* * *

The first incident was was something so simple, even Byleth, half paying attention to her conversation with Hanneman, could've justified it as nothing. 

"Your office will be here, across from mine." Seteth led the woman to what was formerly Jeralt's office, opening the door for her. 

"You're so kind, thank you for showing me around campus. I hope to see you around!" Her hand landed on Seteth's shoulder and lingered for a second too long; a small gesture, almost unnoticeable, but with so much meaning behind it. 

Byleth frowned, but stayed silent. 

* * *

The second incident is far less subtle, but not directly witnessed by Byleth. According to Manuela, the new teacher asked Seteth to join her on a trip into town. Fortunately, he declined. 

"It's almost as if she doesn't notice the ring on his finger." Manuela rolled her eyes, then looked to Byleth for her response. 

"Annoying." Is all she said, sipping her tea angrily. "What should I do?" 

"Byleth! You must truly be desperate to ask me for advice!" A round of smug laughter, and Manuela's expression turns deathly serious. "You have to show her that she's overstepping, don't lay hands on her, of course, that's a last resort."

For once, Byleth was paying close attention to what she was saying, eyes wide with interest. 

"Introduce yourself to her, tell her that you're Seteth's wife, see how she reacts to it. We can go from there."

"Thank you for your help, Manuela. I'll let you know how it goes." She stood, an unreadable expression on her face. Manuela was suddenly worried for the new teacher's safety. 

* * *

The third incident was not given the opportunity to play out in full. 

Byleth leaned over Seteth's shoulder, reading over the documents she needed to sign. She'd nearly forgotten her earlier conversation with Manuela, but seeing the new teacher wander in sent a small spark of rage through her. 

"Seteth! I was wondering if you could--" Byleth stepped around the desk swiftly, cutting off her sentence with an outstretched hand. 

"Ah, professor. We haven't met." Byleth retained her typical blank face despite her anger. "I'm Seteth's wife, Byleth."

When the other woman shook her hand, Byleth squeezed until she saw a glimmer of fear in her eyes. Perfect. 

"Professor," she leaned in close, talking quietly so Seteth wouldn't hear. "I recommend going to Professor Manuela for any more…concerns." The finishing touch; she patted her shoulder just a bit too hard before turning back to Seteth. 

"Professor? Is there something I can help you with?" Seteth looked at her, hands folded on his desk. 

"Ah, no! I think Manuela can help me, thank you anyway!" She nearly tripped as she left, not looking back. 

"I wonder what she needed-- what's so funny, Byleth?" Seteth noticed his wife snickering with a hand over her mouth. 

"You're so oblivious, love. She's been flirting with you since she arrived. I simply…discouraged that kind of behavior." Byleth smiled sweetly, a dangerous glint in her eyes. 

"Byleth!" Seteth panicked at this, looking at his smug wife. "I do hope you were civil and maybe even…subtle about it?" 

"I most assuredly was not." She reached over him again, putting her arms around his shoulders from behind. 

"I wasn't going to entertain any of it, I hope you know," Seteth grumbled, leaning into her embrace. 

"Of course I know. I trust you wholeheartedly. However, you're far too polite; she needed a very clear message." Byleth nuzzled her face in his neck, humming happily. 

"What would I do without you?" He took her hand, pressing a kiss to her fingertips. 

"You'd be snatched up by an unsavory type before you even knew what was happening." 

"Quite." Seteth sighed. "It seems that you've saved me once more."

"I'd have it no other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uggghh I'm not super happy with this one, hopefully tomorrow will be better.


	13. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War weighs heavy on the minds of Byleth and Seteth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little angsty...but it's still soft! Just sad soft.

Seteth was not immune to the nostalgia that spring cleaning brought along. He found one of Flayn's old uniforms in the closet, since abandoned for gremory robes. 

"What'd you find?" Byleth leaned in the doorway, dark circles under her eyes showing the stress the war was truly causing her. 

"Flayn's school uniform." Seteth sighed wistfully, holding the fabric close to his chest. "Do you remember when this was a school, and nothing more?" 

Byleth crossed the room to where Seteth was now sitting, taking a seat next to him. "I do, even though I was only here for a year before all of…this started."

"But that's all it takes, doesn't it? To get painfully attached?" 

"I love them as if they're my own." Byleth's voice was quiet. She thought of Ashe's innocence, of Lysithea's mature facade, of Bernadetta's childhood fears that still haunt her; her blood boiled at this. "They're basically children, Seteth!" 

"But they're not." Seteth's voice was level compared to Byleth's. 

"I wonder what it would've been like," Byleth smiled bitterly. "If they'd graduated normally and nothing had ever happened."

"I often find myself thinking the same. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be writing lesson plans instead of battle strategies."

"I yearn for another mock battle." Byleth now rested her head on Seteth's shoulder, partly to avoid eye contact. "All of them safe at the end of the day, sharing one table in the dining hall."

"That's how it should be; children being children for as long as they possibly can." Seteth looked at the old uniform again. "It seems that's not the world we live in." 

"Damn this war…" She took his hand in hers. 

"We can't think like this." Seteth squeezed her hand gently. "Now is the time to focus and to win this godsforsaken war."

"I swear to you, Seteth, I will do everything in my power to emerge victorious." She looked at him again, determination burning in her eyes. "We will see a peaceful world." 

Seteth pressed his lips to hers, a silent 'thank you' that meant more than if he'd said the words. The outcome was unsure, and nothing could fully remove the gnawing worry that this war wouldn't be an end, but the start. Despite this, he felt a fleeting sense of calm when he looked into Byleth's eyes. 

"I know we will." Foreheads pressed together, fingers intertwined, Seteth was never more confident in their victory than in that moment.


	14. Archery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth teaches Seteth how to use a bow (and makes fun of him).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An apology for the last chapter being sad, please accept it OTL

"I have to say," Seteth notched another arrow, giving Byleth a resigned look, "this is more difficult than I originally thought."

"But imagine the benefits of being able to hit your enemy before they're anywhere near you." Byleth shot the target, smiling to herself at the solid noise the arrow made. 

"I never said it wouldn't be beneficial," he groaned as he missed his target by an embarrassing amount, "it's just not one of my strengths." 

"You're never too old to learn something new, Seteth." Byleth playfully nudged his side. 

"Are you calling me old?" Seteth's face reddened, and he put down the bow so he could properly cross his arms. 

"How old are you? If you're so young and spry, surely you must remember your own age." The uncharacteristic smirk Byleth wore was both endearing and enraging. 

Seteth mumbled something under his breath, angrily snatching his bow up. 

"I couldn't hear you, dearest, you'll have to speak up."

"I said," a vein bulged in the Seteth's temple, "that we should get back to training." 

Byleth snickered, but moved to his side so she could reposition his arms. 

"Pull further back. The string won't snap." Byleth guided him through the steps, a hand on his arm. 

Though Seteth was terrible at this, he admired Byleth's gentle yet firm teaching style. No wonder the students admired her so much. He released the arrow and it veered far left, once again, nowhere near the target. 

"Well, you have the power behind your shots," Byleth praised, "you just need to work on your aim."

"Thank you for your guidance. I may never excel at this…but I'll eventually grasp the concept." 

"I'm glad to hear that." Byleth said, smiling up at him. She pulled him into a hug, and when she leaned up, Seteth assumed she was going to kiss him. Instead she whispered in his ear, "Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks?" 

"Byleth!" Seteth pulled away, outraged, as Byleth doubled over with laughter. 

"It's so easy to get a reaction from you!" She held onto his shoulder for balance, tears of mirth in her eyes. 

Seteth merely sighed, smiling ever so slightly at seeing his wife express herself like this. 

"I tease you because I love you, you know that, right?" 

"Of course, Byleth. I only let you tease me because I love you."


	15. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Flayn convince Seteth to go to the beach with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love this green family.

"Byleth!" Flayn ran up to Byleth, who put down her book to regard her. "I convinced him to come!" 

"I knew you could do it." She smiled at the young Saint, already feeling excited. 

Seteth was a stubborn man, but he couldn't resist Flayn asking, as sweetly as possible, to accompany her and Byleth to the beach. Byleth had been packed for quite a while, waiting for Flayn to butter him up enough so he'd agree. 

"He did ask for a week to get some extra work done, but we have our answer!" 

"That's probably a good idea," Byleth remarks, briefly considering the thought. "We'll get as much work done as we can before we go."

"Wonderful! I'll ask Mercedes and Hilda to help me pick out a swimsuit!" Flayn skipped off, leaving Byleth to wonder how the three would ever compromise on a single bathing suit. She sighed and stood up; there was work to be done. 

* * *

"I can't remember the last time I felt the sand between my toes! Father, won't you take your shoes off?" Flayn looked at the stern man hopefully, eyes sparkling. 

"In a few minutes, perhaps," Seteth awkwardly stated.

"At least take something off," Byleth laughed, "you're going to die of heatstroke." 

While Byleth and Flayn were both in their bathing suits, Seteth was still dressed his typical robes and boots, adorned with a sunhat. 

"I will wear as little or as much as I'd like, thank you both," Seteth huffed, laying a towel down on the ground. 

"Byleth!" Flayn tugged on her hand. "Let us enjoy the beauty of the ocean, even if my father won't join us."

"What?!" 

"You heard the woman, Seteth. You're being, quite literally, a beach bum." Byleth let Flayn pull her by the arm to the water, waving at her grouchy husband. 

Seteth sat down with a grumble, pulling a book out of the bag he brought along. He occasionally stole a glance at his wife and daughter, splashing and laughing in the water; the sight made him smile. 

Byleth leaned down and whispered to Flayn, who erupted in a fit of giggles. They walked back inland towards the unsuspecting Seteth, dripping wet. 

"Father!" Flayn declared, standing over him. "If you do not join us, then Byleth and I will not have any choice but to hug you."

"And we're soaked, in case you haven't noticed," Byleth smirked. 

"Wait, wait, wait!" Seteth tossed his book aside, holding his hands up. "This is all very childish, allow me to explain my reasons to you."

The pair shared a glance. "We'll allow it."

"I do not wish to offend, dearest wife and daughter. I am simply…hesitant to undress. You see, I'm quite vulnerable to sunburn, and I forgot to bring along the cream to prevent it."

Another glance between Byleth and Flayn before they both burst into laughter. 

"Seteth! Oh, my dear Seteth, never change." Byleth leaned down and hugged him despite herself.

Seteth groaned as his robes were dampened, but hugged her back nonetheless. 

"Father," Flayn wiped a tear from her eye, "I am quite confident in my healing abilities, so if you were to burn, I would repair whatever damage the sun caused. Now won't you please join us?" 

"You've made your point very clear. Byleth, if you don't mind…?" 

"Sorry about that," Byleth said, not sounding even a bit sorry. She stood up so he could remove his robes. 

"My robes are soaked anyway," he groaned, neatly folding them. "And it's your fault!" Seteth used one hand to lift Byleth up, his forearm under the back of her thighs, and when Flayn (not wanting to be left out) jumped onto him, he was prepared, wrapping his arm around her securely. 

Byleth and Flayn laughed and held tightly to him as he marched them all to the ocean, a beaming smile on Seteth's face.


	16. Dumb and Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth celebrate the end of the war and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're drunk and in love with each other, that's it, that's the plot.

"I can't believe you managed to convince me to come here, of all places." Seteth frowned at the noise coming from the bar. 

"It's a celebration, Seteth." Byleth patiently said. "We're celebrating. As a group."

"Yes, of course," he sighed, resigned to this fate. 

"It'll be fun; we'll talk, we'll have a dew drinks, and we'll go home." Byleth said this confidently, but this is most assuredly not what ended up happening. 

* * *

It's Byleth's fifth pint of beer before she feels it, the light-headedness reminding her of her younger years. A foggy glance up at Seteth showed that he was handling himself quite well, despite matching her drinks. 

"You look…surprisingly well." Byleth said, her tongue heavy in her mouth. 

"I shall take that as a compliment," Seteth chuckled, "though I fear I'm not as sober as I appear to be."

"Then we should fix that! It's not fair that you look as put together as ever." Byleth waved down a barmaid, sipping at the new drink in front of her. 

"If the goal is to get me drunk, then would it not make more sense for you to stop drinking and let me 'catch up', so to speak?" 

"No." 

"You're a strange woman, Byleth." He reached across the table and took her hand, downing a large swig of beer. "This is probably the worst beer I've ever had in all my years of living."

"Agreed, though I certainly haven't lived nearly as long as you." 

Seteth narrowed his eyes at her, grip tightening on his mug. 

"You must be intoxicated," Byleth laughed, "that's a very tame reaction to that joke."

Another grumble from Seteth, and he finished the drink as if it's water. He raised an eyebrow at Byleth, silently challenging her. 

"Oh? Is this a side of you that I haven't seen yet?" She held her breath so as not to taste the foul beer, wrinkling her nose. 

"Perhaps there's a small part of me that…enjoys ridiculous competitions to some degree." 

"Then you're on." 

* * *

Despite competing, the pair soon lost count of how many drinks they had. 

"You know…I think you're pretty…for a man I mean…" Byleth slurred her words, resting her cheek on her hand. 

"That's an off handed compliment, but I'll take it," Seteth replies, unsure of which Byleth to look at. 

"I've always liked the color green," Byleth began, starting another odd compliment. "I like it even more because you're green!" 

They made eye contact for a few seconds before exploding in laughter, red-faced and giddy. 

"You're green too!" Seteth said after a while. 

"Yeah but you're prettier…green!" She started giggling again, and Seteth found himself unable to look away. 

"I love you more than anything." The thought came to Seteth as he said it, which was partly because of the alcohol. 

"Seteth…!" To his horror, Byleth was crying, tears flowing freely from her usually unwavering eyes. 

"Have I done something wrong?" He reached for her hand again, wincing as she squeezed tightly. 

"No! You just sound so earnest and sure of yourself and I love you too but when I say it, it just doesn't sound as meaningful." Byleth uncharacteristically rambled on, watery eyes staring at Seteth. 

"It doesn't need to sound meaningful, especially when it comes from you!" He looked at her intensely, hoping to convince Byleth with his words.

"R-really?" She sniffled quietly, running her thumb over his fingers. 

"Really." Seteth leaned heavily on the table as he stood. "It's time we leave, dearest, while we can hopefully, still walk." 

He helped her from her chair, and together they staggered back home. Though their minds were clouded, there was nothing clearer to them than their love.


	17. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat takes a liking to Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the upcoming chapters may or may not have something to do with a wyvern 😉 if you'd like to suggest a name for Seteth's wyvern, feel free to do so!

It was well known that Byleth adored the cats of the monastery. She could often be found by the pond, happily fishing and sharing her catches with whatever cats may show up. 

Flayn caught onto this, and the two made time to fish, eat, and play with the cats together at least once a week. It wasn't a surprise to either of them when a particularly large calico cat grew attached to Byleth, refusing to leave her side. 

"It looks like she likes you a lot, professor!" Flayn kissed the cat's small forehead, giggling when she headbutted her affectionately. 

"So it seems. Maybe I'll take her back to my room with me." The cat settled in Byleth's lap and fell asleep as she pet her head. 

"You should name her." 

"Her name is Cat." It didn't matter to Byleth, after all, cats don't come when they're called anyway. 

"Professor! Do not be lazy!" Flayn frowned at her, arms crossed; Byleth noted the resemblance to the face Seteth tended to make. 

"I'm not good at these things…you should name her."

"Caramel!" The word flew from Flayn's mouth; clearly she'd given this a little thought. 

"Caramel it is then." Caramel grumbled as she readjusted in Byleth's lap. "I wonder how Seteth will take to her." 

"That may take some…convincing. My father feigns indifference towards animals, but he has quite the soft spot for them. Persistence is key!" 

Flayn always had the best advice on dealing with Seteth's many eccentricities, and she always knew how to get her way. Byleth hoped he'd never catch onto the fact that she was getting tips from Flayn. 

"We'll see how it turns out."

* * *

"A cat? What are you thinking?" Seteth peered at the feline in Byleth's arms, a frown tugging at the sides of his mouth. 

"I'm thinking that she's adorable." Byleth placed the cat on her side of their shared bed, watching her move to settle on Seteth's pillow. "Her name is Caramel."

The corner of Seteth's mouth twitched, but he stood firm. "A cat would be a nuisance." 

"But look how cute we are together." Byleth's face was deadpan and her voice monotone as she cuddled next to Caramel. "Besides, your daughter likes her too."

"She does? Did she put you up to this?" 

"No, but Flayn and I do agree on the benefits of having a cat." Byleth smiled at him, clearly plotting something. "It would make us both happy if you dropped your act and admitted that you think small animals are adorable." 

"I--" Seteth looked thoroughly offended. 

"Drop your guard, love. We won't tell anyone how soft you really are. Now come pet this cat, I can see your hand twitching."

Seteth sighed deeply, but joined Byleth in the bed, failing to hide his smile. 

"She's happy to see you."

"I'm sure she is." Seteth stroked Caramel's fur, muttering something to her quietly. 

Byleth listened closer and realized that he was simply rambling in baby talk to the cat. She kept her mouth shut about it; there was no need to ruin this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seteth's a big softie sorry I don't make the rules


	18. Major Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth is injured in battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing these two taking care of each other.

"Seteth!" Byleth's panicked voice is the last thing he heard before his world spun and everything went dark. 

* * *

Seteth came to his senses slowly, but he kept his eyes shut. He distantly registered that he was shirtless, bandages wrapped around his middle. All at once, memories of what happened rushed back to him and he was quickly ashamed of himself; he was bested by bandits. But how? His question was answered when he tried to shift positions and felt a stabbing pain in his side. 

His eyes flew open to reveal the ceiling of the infirmary and a mess of light green hair in his peripheral vision. Seteth groaned as he tried to move again, seeing white for a brief moment. 

"You're awake! By the goddess-- don't try to move." Byleth was at his side in an instant, placing a hand on his chest to keep him from sitting up.

"Byleth…what happened to the others? Are they alright? What about--" 

"Calm down, everyone's alright, dearest." Byleth stroked his cheek gently, trying to reassure the man. *And before you start feeling like you've disgraced yourself by falling in battle, you should know that there were far more bandits than we expected."

"That it somewhat of a relief then," Seteth said, leaning into her touch. "I would not have forgiven myself if I was defeated by mere bandits."

"Yes, I'm aware. Your pride will be the death of you, I swear." She sighed, exasperated. "One of them shouted something in regards to the church, and you charged in blindly, like a fool." 

"Well I-" 

"Well nothing! We almost lost you, and for what?" She brushed her thumb against his cheekbone, looking into his eyes. "We need- I need you, here, alive, preferably in one piece."

"I apologize for scaring you, my dearest." Seteth placed his hand over Byleth's. "I suppose I should ask about my injuries."

"One of their archers got you while you were distracted. You had two arrows in your side before you even realized what happened." Byleth gently pushed back his hair, kissing his forehead. "I don't think I've ever felt fear like that."

"I'm here now."

"And you're not going anywhere. Not if I can help it, and I can." Byleth smiled smugly. 

"I have faith in your abilities, do what you will." 

"I don't need to change your dressings for a while, so I'll prescribe you moral support." She rested her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest, making sure to stay far from his wounds. 

"I think I agree with your prescription." Seteth laughed quietly, placing his arm around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting wyvern names! Because I'm bad with names so I'm going to end up calling it something stupid 😂


	19. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the sky from the third floor balcony.

_Byleth, _

_It would please me greatly if you were to meet me on the third floor balcony tonight. _

_Regards,  
Seteth_

Byleth read the note, chuckling at her husband's unsurprisingly formal attempt at being spontaneous. Flayn had happily delivered it to her, winking when she asked for more information. 

Pocketing the paper, she sped off to finish her work with a spring in her step. 

* * *

The night air was cool on Byleth's skin, a pleasant change from the oppressive heat of the day. She perched herself at the edge of the balcony, mildly surprised that she arrived before Seteth. A few minutes later, and she lazily turned her head as the double doors opened behind her. 

"You're late," she chided. 

"I don't believe I set a precise time," Seteth retorted, smiling all the same, "I had preparations to make as well."

True to his word, under one arm he held a bedroll, and in his other hand, a picnic basket. 

"Are you going to remain perched like an owl, or will you come down to join me?" 

"It is quite nice up here…oh don't make that face, of course I'm coming down!" 

Byleth neatly hopped off the ledge, thoroughly impressed with the spread before her: two glasses, a bottle of red wine, and a napkin, on top of which laid--

"Sandwiches?" Byleth stretched herself out on the bedroll, holding out a glass for Seteth to fill. 

"Is now the one time you're going to decide to be picky?" he laughed, pouring himself a glass as well. 

"Of course not. I've heard the tales of your legendary sandwiches from your daughter, that's all." 

"I may not be the best cook," he began, "but I daresay that sandwiches are my specialty."

"Then a toast," Byleth raised her glass, "to Seteth's specialty sandwiches." 

"May they always bring joy to those I love the most." Their glasses clinked together, and they turned their gaze to the sky. 

"The stars are lovely tonight, aren't they?" Byleth tool a sandwich, humming contentedly at the first bite. "Flayn wasn't exaggerating, these are delicious."

"I'm glad you think so, and yes, the stars are quite lovely."

"One of the things I miss most about mercenary life is being able to sleep under the stars every night."

"I understand. While I can ride a wyvern, I find myself longing to change my form and fly along them once more." Seteth took on a melancholy expression, sighing heavily into his glass. 

Byleth rested her head on his shoulder, choosing to stay quiet; sometimes silence spoke more than words at times like these. She'd never be able to comprehend the loss Seteth felt, but she'd be there to comfort him through it, and remind him of all he has now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm craving sandwiches so my new headcanon is that Seteth makes extra tasty sandwiches. Here's some sandwich recipes that sparked my craving so maybe you'll feel it too. 
> 
> https://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/articles/50-tea-sandwiches


	20. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth finds Byleth in the greenhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Linhardt sleeping in inappropriate places.

"I thought I might find you here," Seteth said as he entered the greenhouse. "You missed professor Manuela's lecture." 

"It always end up being an open forum for her personal issues," Byleth sighed, "you know that."

"Yes well-- what is that noise?" He narrowed his eyes, looking around the greenhouse. "It sounds almost like…snoring." 

"Yes," Byleth nodded, retrieving a handful of seeds from her bag, "Linhardt is sleeping behind those bushes. He enjoys the warmth of the greenhouse."

"I don't see how you're okay with this." Seteth took what may just be his favorite stance; arms crossed, mouth in a frown, eyes tired.

"So long as he can get his work done and is effective on the field, what he does in his spare time isn't my problem." Byleth finally turned to face him, her face covered in a layer of dirt. "It would do you well to loosen up when it comes to the students. You should try gardening."

Seteth groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "As you know, I'm not one for relaxation."

"That's why I think gardening will suit you," she patted the ground next to her, "it's productive and calming at the same time."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." Seteth kneeled down next to her, rolling his sleeves up to keep them clean. 

"Here, plant these and give them a bit of water." Byleth handed him some seeds, motioning to a spade next to her. 

"How did you manage to get so much dirt on your face?" 

"I think I'm allergic to one of these plants," Byleth explained, "I keep scratching my face."

"Then why don't you take a break, wash your face, perhaps?" Seteth asked, successfully covering the seeds. 

"This is my break, Seteth. It's okay if you don't like gardening." Byleth was amused at her husband's confusion. 

"That's not at all what I said! I am happy so long as I'm by your side…even if it involves this much dirt." He looked down at his hands, sighing at the dirt caked onto them. 

"That is kind of you, dearest." Seteth grimaced when Byleth pulled him by the sleeve into a kiss, smearing dirt along his robe. He didn't pull away; robes could be washed, and these precious moments were worth every ounce of soap it would take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write Linhardt as a background character a lot. He's fun.


	21. Wedding Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has a new habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell behind because I had to adult, sorry this one's so short.

Byleth hated wearing jewelry. It got in the way, and as she learned from her many years as a mercenary, made those who wore it a target for robberies. The only exception to this hatred was the ring Seteth gave her. She refused to take it off, going so far as to adjust the way she held her weapons so it wasn't a hindrance. 

She also developed a habit of fidgeting with it whenever she didn't know what to do with her hands (which was quite often). Simply touching the ring made Byleth think of the moment Seteth proposed to her, the memory fresh in her mind. 

* * *

Byleth's fingers mindlessly traced along the delicate engraving as she went over paperwork with Seteth; a sedentary lifestyle didn't suit her, leaving her to fidget in boredom. 

"I assumed you wouldn't wear it," came Seteth's voice, interrupting whatever painful conversation they were having. "The ring, I mean."

"Why wouldn't I?" Byleth was earnestly confused, blinking up at the green haired man. 

"I figured you would've been annoyed with it by now. You've told me many times about your disdain for jewelry." Seteth reached over, taking Byleth's hand in his. 

"It did annoy me for a while," Byleth admitted, interlacing her fingers with his, "but I was willing to get used to it."

Seteth felt his heart skip a beat at the confession. He was unable to form words, settling on staring lovingly at her. 

"Have I rendered you speechless, dear?" Byleth took his hand in both of hers, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "I'm proud to be married to you, Seteth. The only thing that makes me happier than when I look down at this ring, is when I look up and see you."

Seteth's face was well and truly red at this point, and all he found himself able to do was to pull Byleth into an embrace. 

"I love you, thank you for being in my life."

"I-- I love you too, Byleth." His voice shook, but he held tightly to his wife. He'd let her go once, and that led to what were the longest five years of his life. Never again, Seteth promised himself; he wouldn't leave her side for the rest of eternity.


	22. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they realized they were hopelessly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bit of a block, but I won't force my writing because I know the quality will diminish. Softober is now going to run over into Sofvember!

"When did you know?" Byleth's question was unprecedented, causing Seteth to look up from his work. 

"Know what?" 

"That I was the one," Byleth laughed, "the one who you'd spend eternity with."

"Oh!" Seteth smiled, placing his quill into an inkwell. "In that case, I request that you go first."

"Do you need more time to figure out what you're going to say?" Byleth teased, delighted at how quickly he rushed to correct her. 

"I know exactly what my response will be thank you very much," Seteth huffed. "I'm curious to hear your answer, since it's on your mind."

"Well alright." She seemed serene in that moment, her normally blank expression fond. "It seems a bit silly, but the first time I saw you smile…that's when I fell for you." Byleth's cheeks flushed slightly. "It was right after my students and I rescued Flayn."

"Am I truly so charming that all it took was a smile?" 

"To be truthful, I'd always been interested in you, but when I first arrived, you were…less than accommodating." It was Byleth's turn to correct herself. "Of course, I can't fault you for that. That smile was proof that you didn't hate me after all."

"I can confidently say that I do not, in fact, hate you." Seteth chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "It warms my heart to hear that you gave me a chance."

"I'm glad I did." Byleth laced her fingers with his. "Now it's your turn, no more stalling."

"I wasn't--" As usual, Seteth took the bait, scowling when he heard Byleth snickering at him. "I realized I loved you when you saved me in battle that first time. You risked your life to save mine, even though I'd done nothing to deserve it." 

"You were rude to me, yes, but I don't think that warrants your death." Her gaze softened slightly. "I'd already decided at that point that I wouldn't let you die anyway."

"I appreciate that," Seteth said, adding, "my guardian angel."

"I could get used to that." Byleth leaned forward, accepting both the kiss and new role Seteth offered.


	23. Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone in the world can get Seteth to be less grouchy, that person is Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what Seteth's actual job is...he's basically a guidance counselor here!

"You're scaring the new students, Seteth." Byleth tapped her foot as she noticed Seteth glowering towards a swiftly retreating student. 

"I assure you that I am doing no such thing." Seteth's voice echoed in the audience chamber, amplifying it further; no wonder the students were running. "I am not here to make friends with them."

"Seteth." Byleth was the only person who could make such an intimidating man look so small under her gaze. "You are an advisor to the students, you are here to help them, not scare them off with your needless blustering." 

"I--" Seteth opened his mouth to talk, but quickly shut it as Byleth continued. 

"I won't hear any excuses. Come with me." Just like one of the students he'd terrified, Seteth meekly followed behind her. 

"You're going to practice being kind and mentoring to the students," Byleth explained when they arrived in his office. "Sit down. I'll pretend to be a student with a problem, and you'll try to solve it without being…grating."

Seteth merely grumbled, sitting in his chair with his arms crossed. 

"I'm having an issue, advisor." Byleth was a horrible actor, but she tried. "Could you help me with it?" 

"Yes, that is my job, is it not?" A vein in Seteth's head bulged; he was already tired of this exercise. 

"Seteth…" 

"I know, I know, I heard it." Seteth sighed. "Byleth, we can go through this for hours, but I assure you, I cannot change my mannerisms."

"Why do you think that?" Byleth asked, cocking her head to the side. 

"It's…" another sigh, "a defense mechanism, I suppose. I don't want people getting close to me, finding out my true identity, putting Flayn in danger."

"I see." Byleth said, folding her hands on the desk. "You know that closing yourself off won't stop anything, right?" She asked this without malice, attempting to comfort her husband. 

"I am aware, yes," Seteth nodded sadly. "It did nothing to prevent the events leading up to the war."

"I won't ask you to change, dearest. I just want you to try; I know more than anyone how tiring it can be to hide your true self."

"Then for you, I will try." Seteth gave her a tired smile. "I must get back to work now."

"I have faith in you," Byleth replied, standing and moving towards the door. 

Seteth merely groaned, clearly trying to save his 'nice energy' for whatever distraught student were to wander in later.


	24. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone copes differently, some not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does my soft always turn into angst?!

They'd taken Enbarr weeks earlier, but Enbarr had a piece of them as well. The horrors of war lingered fresh in the minds of the remaining members of the monastery; Manuela drank even more heavily than normal, Sylvain stopped making jokes, even Flayn found it difficult to smile. 

It hurt Byleth deeply to see her former students like this; she knew they needed time to cope, but it was still difficult. What may have been the most difficult was watching Seteth suffer through it as well. He wasn't sleeping at night, choosing to either stay up late or resigning himself to tossing and turning fitfully. 

* * *

It was a week before Byleth cracked, sick of Seteth pretending to be fine when she knew he was suffering. 

"How are you today, dearest?" Byleth asked, the concern in her voice evident. 

"I am fine. Thank you for asking." Seteth had never been one for small talk, but he was never this short with Byleth; she found it unacceptable. 

"I don't like being lied to, Seteth," Byleth said, looking as stoic as ever. 

"I don't know what you mean," he replied testily, keeping his eyes on his paperwork. 

He startled as Byleth slammed her book shut, glaring daggers at him. "Stop telling me that you're fine," she growled through gritted teeth. "Do you think me a fool? A woman who can't even tell when her own husband is in pain?" 

"I never said--" Seteth quickly quieted when he noticed her clenched fists. 

"You've been implying it since we returned from Enbarr!" She lowered her voice, embarrassed at her outburst. "I can't help you if you don't let me."

Seteth sighed and took her hand. "I am sorry for hiding my feelings from you," he explained, "I didn't want you to waste your time cheering me up when there's still so much to be done." 

"I am offended that you consider yourself a waste of time," she said, squeezing his hand gently, "when we were married, I promised to be on your side through thick and thin; I won't go back on that promise for anything."

Seteth said nothing, looking equal parts grateful and ashamed. 

"Now, tell me, what haunts your dreams at night?" Byleth had pretended not to notice his nightmares to save his pride for the last time. 

"I…think about losing you and Flayn. Memories of the first war plague me as well, despite the hundred years that have passed." Seteth laughed bitterly. "I'm sure it upsets you to hear how weak-willed your husband is."

"It would upset me to hear that you were unaffected by everything that has happened." Byleth rested her head on his chest. "Don't hide from me anymore, Cichol, be yourself."

"Thank you, Byleth." The use of his true name made Seteth's heart skip a beat.

True to her word, Byleth would make sure Seteth went to bed at a reasonable time, and was there every time he awoke in a cold sweat, eyes frantically scanning the room. Though she wouldn't be able to erase his pain completely, she'd shoulder whatever burdens she could to help him return to his former self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm further behind than I thought, wow.


	25. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the marketplace and a gift for Flayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Sofvember (what are we calling this?) Real life has been kicking my ass lately, but I'm still writing!

"Will you come into town with me?" Byleth asked, gathering gold pieces in a small bag. 

"Of course. What are we shopping for?" Seteth finished the sentence he was writing, standing and stretching his back until he heard it pop. 

"Supplies," Byleth laughed, "though it sounds like you won't be much help in taking them back."

Seteth grumbled, exiting the room before Byleth, despite the fact that she invited him. She followed behind, silently giddy. 

* * *

"Let's see," Byleth went down the list she'd scrawled on a scap of paper, "we still need to get some vulneraries, seals, and we'll be done. Hope your back isn't giving out yet." 

"Very funny." Seteth's voice held only a twinge of annoyance. He shifted the various boxes in his arms; he was a little more uncomfortable than he let on, though his pride wouldn't allow him to say so. 

"Oh, Seteth look!" Byleth pointed towards a booth selling jewelry. It was gaudy: wind chimes loudly clanging together, bright red and purple fabrics strewn wildly about; most of the glinting jewels looked horribly fake. 

Seteth was skeptical, but soon broke into a smile when he noticed what caught Byleth's eye. Putting the boxes down in front of him, he held his hand out to examine the small brooch Byleth picked up. 

"It's a golden fish," she stated. "Look at the details in the scales."

Seteth leaned closer to her, out of earshot of the sketchy shopkeep, "It's not real gold, you know." 

"Would Flayn like it?" 

"Yes, I think she would." 

Byleth dropped her voice, "Then I'll barter until I turn blue."

What happened after this was less bartering and more intimidation, with Byleth leering over the man, muttering something Seteth couldn't hear. It was effective though; Byleth ended up getting the brooch for a quarter of the price. 

"I wouldn't consider that bartering, dearest," Seteth said, watching Byleth proudly polish the new brooch.

"I got the item at a lower price than what was originally offered, is that not the definition of bartering?" 

Seteth couldn't tell whether or not she was joking, deciding to shake his head and collect the boxes instead. 

To most, Byleth wore the same blank stare she always did, but Seteth could see the barest hint of a hopeful smile; she was excited to give Flayn the brooch. 

"You seem happy," Seteth mentioned as they dropped the supplies off in the cardinal's room. 

"Do I?" Byleth asked, not elaborating further. 

They both turned their heads at the quiet knock on the door, relaxing significantly as Flayn appeared in the doorway. 

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," she stated, faintly stepping inside. 

"Not at all, Flayn." Seteth replied, sorting through one of the boxes. "How can we help you?"

"I was told I would find you here," she held out a piece of paper as she continued, "this is the latest report from the monastery village."

"Thank you for this," he said, taking the paper from her. "You didn't need to deliver yourself, you know."

"Yes, I am aware. The two of you have been so busy lately, I thought I might use this as an excuse to see how you are doing."

"I am well," Byleth spoke up suddenly. "I've been meaning to speak with you, actually."

"Certainly, professor! What do you need?" Flayn folded her hands behind her back, looking up at Byleth with bright, eager eyes. 

"I wanted to give you this." She handed her the delicate brooch, eyes displaying only a hint of the excitement she felt. 

"This is…beautiful! I will be sure to treasure it forever." Her hands moved to her collar, fumbling to attach the pin. 

"Let me help you." Byleth bent down, fastening the brooch herself. 

"Thank you for thinking of me, professor," Flayn beamed up at her. 

"Of course, Flayn," Byleth smiled, patting her shoulder as she stood up. "I'm glad you like it."

Seteth watched as Flayn left, humming softly to herself. His initial fears of his daughter not approving of his wife had dissipated long ago, and watching them bond never failed to warm his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...love Flayn...baby girl...


	26. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth learns that being a vessel for a goddess is tiring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set pre-timeskip, so before Seteth and Byleth are together!

Awakening the powers of a dormant goddess was an exhausting ordeal, as Byleth was learning. Years of training did nothing for her as she suffered through each day with weakened stamina. 

Despite this, she refused to stop working, pushing her body to its limit when she trained. It was clear to anyone who knew her that Byleth wasn't alright, especially Seteth. He didn't say anything regarding her condition, having noticed her adverse reaction to everyone else's advice. 

"Professor," he said as she walked into his office. "Thank you for joining me."

"Of course," her voice was monotone, but the dark circles under her eyes revealed the truth of her fatigue. "Shall we begin?" 

"Yes. Bring that chair around my desk." As Seteth rolled the map across the table, Byleth shut the door behind her, dragging a chair across the carpet; Seteth didn't have the heart to tell her off. 

"Now, here is where we last saw the thieves," he began, pointing at the map. Seteth strategized out loud, marking spots on the map. 

Byleth's eyes lazily followed his hand, half-listening to what he was saying. Distantly, she registered that Seteth smelled like ginger and cologne. She felt her eyes closing of their own accord, and she knew he'd be upset with her when he had to repeat everything he was explaining to her; he made quite a point of hating to repeat himself when they first met. 

Too caught up in his plans, Seteth failed to notice Byleth's situation until he felt a weight on his shoulder. He blushed as he saw the source of the weight; Byleth's head rested on him as she dozed, snoring softly. 

Internally, Seteth panicked. He didn't know whether to wake her up from what may have been the only sleep she'll get all week, or to let her sleep for an indeterminate amount of time. 

Fortunately for him and his rapidly numbing arm, Manuela slammed the door down the hall, startling Byleth out of her sleep. 

"What?" Disoriented, she looked around the room, eventually meeting Seteth's gaze. "I think I fell asleep." 

"Indeed you did," Seteth said, breaking eye contact swiftly. "I must beg you to return to your quarters and rest, professor. You are unwell, and it is affecting your work."

"Perhaps you're right…" Byleth groaned, slowly standing up. "I apologize for the trouble." 

"Just come back tomorrow, once you're feeling better. Good day, professor." Seteth dismissed her, watching the way she uncharacteristically shuffled out of his office. He sighed heavily as he imagined her resting on his shoulder again, wondering if her hair was as soft as it looked. Rubbing his temples, he forced himself to concentrate on the map in front of him; there was no time for these ridiculous feelings.


	27. Wrong Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth realizes he's been cold to the new professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing that earlier chapter gave me lots of inspiration for pre-relationship awkward Seteth.

The dining hall was empty at this time of night, besides Seteth and the kitchen staff. In one hand, he held a book of fables he'd written, and in the other, a fork which occasionally picked at the food next to him. His brow furrowed as he read over his writing; so many mistakes in such a short span of words. 

"Hello, Seteth," came Byleth's voice, startling the green-haired man from his thoughts. "Would you mind if I sat here?" She loosely gestured towards the seat across from him, hands full with a tray of food. 

"I suppose that would be fine," Seteth said curtly, mentally marking his page. 

"What are you reading?" Byleth asked, setting her tray down and sitting. "That book is rather inconspicuous, almost too inconspicuous."

"Professor, I am sure you are aware of my aversion to small talk." Part of Seteth wanted to savor his favorite meal, but another told him to eat quickly and put an end to this impromptu dinner party. 

"I am." Her voice was lazy, nearly monotone save for what may have been a hint of amusement. "I'm also aware of your aversion to me personally." 

"I have no idea what you-" 

"You don't have to pretend that you like me, Seteth," Byleth said, chuckling. "I'm not mad, just confused. How have I offended you?" 

"I do not dislike you, professor," Seteth sighed. "I simply do not trust you."

She cocked her head at him, silently urging him to elaborate. 

"I don't know anything about you," he said, picking at his fish again. "You've not been able to tell me anything about yourself, which I find highly suspect."

Byleth's face fell a bit as he said this. "I'm sorry. I wish I had answers, for your sake and mine."

"I…." Her sudden sadness caught Seteth off guard. "I know it's not your fault, but I cannot help but be wary of you." 

"I understand. I'll leave you alone if you want." Byleth moved to leave, but Seteth held up his hand to stop her. 

"You don't need to do that, professor. I apologize for my rudeness." He felt somewhat relieved when she relaxed back into her seat. "It is unprofessional of me to treat you poorly because of this."

"I appreciate the thought." Almost as if nothing had happened, Byleth's face shifted back to normal. "What are you reading?" 

"Fables. I proofread my writing when I have spare time." He attempted to smile to ease the tension. 

"I see. Your sister enjoys them, doesn't she?" 

"Yes." Seteth's forced smile turned genuine at the mention of Flayn. "Her face lights up whenever I have a new one for her to read."

"That's sweet of you, Seteth."

"Sweet?" That wasn't a word the stoic man heard regarding himself. Callous, yes. Strict? Indubitably. But never sweet. 

"Yes. There's a very kind man beneath your outer shell, Seteth." Byleth gathered her utensils and her tray; she'd wolfed her food down while he was questioning her compliment. "If you'll excuse me, I have a few more papers to grade this evening."

"Of course. Do not stay up too late." 

Byleth smiled at him as she walked away, leaving Seteth mildly confused as to what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my fics happen around food haha. It's the culinary school graduate in me I suppose.


	28. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth needs help dealing with confusing feelings about [REDACTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......I can explain (I can't). I know it's been month and I highly doubt anyone's still following this series but inspiration hath stuck during quarantine.

Seteth was distracted, the quality of his work being affected negatively. His eyebrows furrowed as he read the same line over and over again, not fully processing it. He'd since given up on work, attempting to read a book, but that was also proving to be difficult at the moment. 

Rubbing his temples, Seteth stood, making his way from his office to Manuela's. Asking her advice was a last resort, but Seteth was desperate. He steeled himself before knocking at her half opened door. 

"Come right in," came the healer's cheery voice. "I can't possibly be in trouble this early in the morning, right, Seteth?" 

"Not at all," he replied, warily eyeing the bottle of wine on her desk. 

Manuela noticed his concern, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I don't drink before noon. I can't make any promises once I hear that bell, though." She muttered the second line, thankful that Seteth didn't notice. "What can I do for you?" 

"This may seem out of character," he began, taking a seat in a chair Manuela gestured to. "But I've come to ask for your advice." 

"Oh? The advisor is asking me for help?" Her teasing tone had Seteth already regretting his choices. 

"It's an issue of a more…romantic issue." He sighed at the way her face lit up at this. "I will not be saying any names, of course." 

"Of course," Manuela repeated, knowing full well who plagued Seteth's thoughts. She sat across from him, eyes shimmering with glee. "Tell me everything." 

"I'll be brief. I am unsure of whether or not to make this person aware of my feelings towards them, and the more I think about it, the more it consumes me." 

Manuela nodded along diligently, taking mental notes. 

"I fear that if I told this person, I'd ruin what we had. But I also fear that if I hold my tongue, I'll never focus again." He frowned, briefly wondering if he'd overshared, before Manuela spoke.

"Do you cherish this person?" 

Seteth paused. "Absolutely." 

"Do they value honesty?" 

"Yes." 

Manuela smiled gently. "I think you know where I'm headed with this. You need to be honest about your feelings." 

Seteth appeared to be deep in thought, idly scratching his beard. Manuela made a good point, but he was still unsure. 

"Sometimes, the biggest risks have the biggest rewards. Though, I don't take you to be much of a betting man," she added with a laugh. 

"Perhaps…I will make an exception this time. Thank you for your help, Manuela." He stood, quickly heading towards the door. 

He turned to say more, but was cut short by the healer. 

"Of course I'll be utterly discreet about your 'issue'." 

"I would hope that goes without question. What I was saying was--" 

"And please, feel free to come back with any new developments, I could always use the entertainment." 

"Please return to your duties, is what I was saying." Seteth sighed. "And, for your sake, I'd recommend leaving that wine until you are finished for the day." 

As Seteth left the room, Manuela frowned from her desk. She longingly eyed the wine before stowing back in the cabinet. "Way to show your gratitude."


End file.
